Dreamers Tears
by Historosh
Summary: the start of it all. A young boy must decide what he will do twith his death.


Dreamers Tears

The ultimate beings have been fighting for millenniums. Many souls have been sacrificed for the cause of glory. The most potent weapons of both sides have been used in the war, except one. The only weapon to be used was the fighter called Kajapul. The kajapul is the ultimate warrior and there is only one. If one side could get the warrior to join their side the balance of power would shift causing an up roar and the downfall of the other side.

One such fighter was created by the powers that be and given the human name Lars. Historosh (god) created the warrior and placed him with a family. At his birth Mianchi gave some of his power to the young fighter. Now the boy would be forced to choose, when the time came, what side he would fight for. Luckily that day would come in sixteen years.

Lars was beyond any ones comprehension. By the age of sixteen he had the understanding of a twenty-four year old. It was at this age that he began having what he was told were nightmares. In one he became an archangel defender of heaven. As demons marched toward the gates of heaven he began to slay them one at a time. When he woke his complexion seemed to grow brighter. The only place that Lars could think of that would understand the dream was the church. The priest seemed to shudder as Lars told of the dream. All the priest could say was "let it go on and find out how it ends."

As Lars ran around town searching for answers Historosh sat on his high thrown throwing more questions. Questions like why am I here? Is someone in my family insane and it runs genetically? Mianchi would not stand for this; after all he played a part in the creation of Lars as well. Mianchi sent a guard in the shape of Lars's favorite pet.

Lars figured that the next time he fell asleep he might complete the dream, in a way he was right. When Lars slept next night he became one of the highest fighters of the army of hell. He led the march on heavens gates. Just as he was about to touch the gates he snapped to attention. His brother sat next to him with a scared look on his face. Lars's brother had written down what Lars kept saying while he was sleeping. The words were "malesto haston polosh tok."

Lars ran to the church again for answers but could not find them within the sacred walls. So the next place to look was the library. He scanned the walls for a book that might help him. He took many books off the shelves. After many hours of searching he finally found the meaning to the words he spoke the night before. The words meant "master I wait for you." He scanned the subtext looking for an answer to why he might have been saying this. It was right there just below the meaning. It was there but it was so faded he couldn't read it.

Lars went home heavy hearted and fell into a deep sleep. At this point Mianchi began to do his work. Once again Lars became an archangel but this time he sat on the thrown of power and watched from a high as the world and civilization fell around him. He woke screaming and turned to his side to the recorder he had set up the night before. The voice on the machine was not his own but it spoke non-the less. It uttered the words of the inhuman tongue " Halas toj ahm esto." He once again consulted the book to find their hidden meaning. The new phrase he was saying was "I rule the land."

This scared Lars into seclusion. Lars spent two weeks in his room. It was Christmas Eve before he finally came out. His family circled him to see how he was, but to their surprise he seemed extremely fit. Lars looked liked he had spent the two weeks in the gym, but Lars proclaimed "I've been meditating and searching for the answers to my questions deep in my thoughts."

Six days later, Lars was visited by one of his creators. Historosh tried to sooth the frazzled nerves of Lars. " My dear boy, how are you today." Historosh greeted.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Lars questioned.

"I am Historosh your creator. If you don't believe me ask your mother. You must know by now that you don't belong here. You must be having the visions I don't blame you for being skeptical." Historosh said with a caring tone.

"Why am I destined to be the one to see these visions. What do these mean? I don't even know who I am." Lars screamed.

"The visions you see are of the war I wish for you to fight for me in. This war has been going on for thousands of years. I created you to fight for me, but it is up to you to decide which side to fight for. I know you'll do the right thing." With that Historosh vanished into the air.

Lars felt totally drained so he fell into a deep sleep. Deep in the caverns of his mind Lars was confronted by a dark shadow. He tried to break free from the shadows grip but he couldn't do it. As it drew him in the figure began to grow. Demons encircled Lars as the figure began to shrink.

A cold cruel voice sounded behind him. Lars turned to look and he gazed upon a cloaked form with pale blue eyes and metallic armor. As soon as the cloaked form spoke Lars fell into a trance. Behind the laughter of the demons he could here a voice calling "Harosh malesto periosh neigh." The cloak fell away and his brother took its place.

"Hopefully you realize…"

Lars cut in "Your not my brother, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Mianchi ruler of the realm of hell. I am here to try to sway you to fight for me. I only ask that you take this into consideration when you make a choice, in one hour, which side you will fight for." The form slipped away into Lars's subconscious and never came again.

The demons soon left Lars to think about the choice to be made. The figure had said something to Lars he found the book and the phrase "Your master waits for you." Lars looked at the clock according to the figure he had six minutes to decide his fate. The question that burned through his mind was which side would he fight for good or evil.


End file.
